Who Will You Grow Up With? Death Note x Reader
by heros with hoods
Summary: You live in a terrible home environment, and then suddenly your told to leave your home before your birthday comes to an end? You leave but why do you need to leave so soon? Then someone sends you to a world you wished for for so long? You meet your favorite characters and two of them had fallen for you. Who will you choose to grow up with?
1. Prologue

Thought I start a new story. Review if you think I should continue this story or if I just need to improve this chapter in some way.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **It's two days before your 16th birthday, and you are sitting in front of your window staring out into the distance. You live in a boring neighborhood and live in a bad home environment.**

" **Another day in this boring run down house", you thought to yourself as you listen to the sound of your earbuds blasting out (y/f Death Note song), "I can still hear them yelling."**

 **Hours passed and the yelling between your parents hasn't stopped, no matter how high you turn up the volume, you can still hear the yelling and screaming. It was getting late and you thought it was time to sleep. You got up from the window seal, locked your door, changed into the clothes you wear to sleep, and got in bed and tried to sleep with the noise of yelling coming from the other side of the door. You finally fell asleep and began dreaming of (y/f death note character).**

 **It's the next day and you woke up to the light of the sun in your eyes. Now it's only one day left until your birthday. You get up and change out of your sleepwear and into your normal everyday life clothes. You only leave your room when you hear the silence of yelling which was a good time because you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. You sneak around the place looking for something to eat and try to be as quiet as possible, otherwise it would be bad news and the yelling would start again, but you'll be apart of it.**

 **You hurry up and eat, and grab something to take to your room because you know you wouldn't be coming out of your room for a long time. "It's almost my birthday, but what's the point of celebrating it if my own parents won't even bother to care for their child", you whisper to yourself while you walk to your room. Tears have begun to show and start to roll down your cheeks. You hear footsteps coming from behind you, and start running to your room and quickly lock it before you can relax by the window seal. Your phone starts to ring after sitting in your room for a couple of hours.**

 **You walk up to your phone and noticed that your best friend was calling. "Hey, (y/n), want to come and hang out? I know your birthday is tomorrow and I thought we would get you an early birthday present."**

" **Let me think about it…..sure, but I have to be back before my parents even notice that I sneaked out."**

" **Do you really need to sneak out? I mean, can't you just ask your parents to let you go some place…?"**

" **...Ummm…."**

" **Wait I shouldn't have said that. Sorry."**

" **No it's fine. Well I'll see you in a bit."**

" **Alright then. Let's meet in our usual spot."**

" **Ok." You hanged up, grabbed your jacket, phone, and wallet, and sneaked out your window - luckily it was big enough to get out from. After you step outside, you can hear the start of your parents fight again. You let out a sigh and left your window open just enough to let your fingers slip through. you quickly open the front gate and try to close it without making a sound. After being a few miles away from home, you put in your earbuds to ignore all the other noise.**

 **You hurry to (y/f restaurant), the usual hangout, and meet up with your best friend. "Hey, (b/f name)! Ok i'm here, so what do you want to do?"**

" **Just follow me,...and would you take those earbuds out, you won't be needing those for where we will be going." You take out your earbuds and your best friend leads you out of the restaurant and begin to head off. You have finally reached to a place to where all kinds of parties can be held at. Your best friend leads you to a party room with all of your other friends and as soon as the lights go on, everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE, HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!"**

 **You stand there all surprised, looking around seeing the theme of the party, your most favorite series ever, Death Note. You join in on the party and you have a wonderful time, but your best friend says she also has something else in plan for you and her as a birthday present. Everyone else decided to give you their presents during the party since that is the only time they got to see you.**

 **Two hours passed and the party was over. You wave goodbye to everyone else, but your best friend, since you got something else to do with them. They lead you to a store that's filled with Death Note and other anime stuff that you also like. "This my gift to you. Happy birthday (y/n)." You gave them a tight squeeze and looked around the store to buy a couple of anime stuff. You thanked them and began to put in your earbuds to ignore the other commotion, but before you put in the second earbud, your best friend says, "If you ever want to stay at my place, just give me a call and a bed will be set for you."**

" **I will and thanks for the party." You put in the earbud and headed home.**

 **You sneak back in your room and quickly hide the gifts, that your friends gave you, before your mother could find them and destroy them. You finished hiding the stuff and then you hear a sudden banging on the door with a loud voice yelling, "(y/n) OPEN THIS DOOR NOW WE HAVE SOMETHING TO DISCUSS THIS INSTANCE!" You quickly take out your earbuds and hide them along with your iPod. You open the door and your mother comes in and starts to began talking.**

" **I want you to leave this house before the end of your birthday, which is tomorrow. If you're not out by then, then I have no choice but to get rid of you with my own hands along with your stuff." You began to argue with your mother and try to persuade her to let you stay until you finish high school.**

 ***SMACK***

 **Your mother gave you a slap on your face and yelled, "YOU WILL BE LEAVING THIS HOUSE BY THE END OF TOMORROW OR I WILL END YOUR LIFE AND THAT'S FINAL!" Your mother leaves the room and slams the door behind her. You begin to grab boxes and start to fill them up and tape it close. Now you understand why your mother gave you boxes when you were 10 years old, she was planning to get rid of you when you turn 16. Tears start to roll down your cheeks. An hour passed and your room is now empty just only the mattress and the wardrobe remain.**

 **You call your best friend and tell her the situation. Luckily they lived in an apartment for two. You send your stuff ahead of you so you can check what else that you need to take.**

 **The room was cleared out, you grabbed your earbuds and iPod and put it in your pocket along with your phone. You left the room with tears in your eyes and your cheek stinging from the slap from your mom earlier. You began to enter the hallway, but before you could, everything turned black with the voice asking in your head, "Would you like to live in a world where everybody likes you and no one will hurt you?"**


	2. AN:Late Chapter Update

**A/N: _I am so sorry for the late update for the next chapter. I have been so busy with school and just stacked with homework. The next update will be coming soon but im not for sure, so please be patient a little longer until i can get the next chapter in. Thank you,・ω・._**


	3. Chapter 1

**Everything is black and you hear a voice ask, "Would you like to live in a world where everybody likes you and no one will hurt you?" When you opened your eyes, you see that everything is frozen in time, with an angry face of your mother's staring right in front of you, but you can't move your body to get away, but you can still move your head to give you a look of your surroundings. When you looked down to see where your mother was holding up to your chest, you can see that your mother is close to stab you in the chest with a very sharp knife. As much as you tried to move your body to get away, it stayed in the same place. You then see a glowing light coming from above. You look up and see some sort of mythical creature descending in front of you. It asks you the same question again, "Would you like to live in a world where everybody likes you and no one will hurt you?" You start to think of the good things of living in that sort of world, but would it be alright to go? You will miss all your true and wonderful friends. The mythical creature began to speak again and said, "It will be alright, you will still have contact with your friends here, as long as you don't forget them, or reveal where you're really at."**

 **It began to move its fingers in way as if it was trying to make a spell. Next thing you know, it took your phone and put something on it that will let you still communicate with the people around you that you love. She also said that you will not be able to come back to this world and no video chats were allowed either. It then asks you for the third time, "Would you like to live in a world where everybody likes you and no one will hurt you?" You began to hesitate on your answer. After a moment of silence, you answer the mythical creature, "I will go, if you keep your promise about letting me still talk to my friends in this world."**

 **The mythical creature nods it's head and closes your eyes. "No matter what," it began to say, "Don't open your eyes on what's about to happen here." You nod your head and everything started to move again. You heard the scream of your mother beginning to start, but this time you felt the knife go through you. Except when the knife went through, no blood came out and there was no pain either. You then felt a warm light around you and your phone sliding into your pocket. You started to feel a bit drowsy. After a while of being surrounded by the warm light you then dozed off.**

 **You hear voices around you but you were still too tired to open your eyes, so you slept for a bit longer. A few minutes later, a person comes and picks you up and carries you into a building and gives you a room to rest in and leaves a note for you to read after you wake up and then walks out of the room.**

 **It then somehow started to look like the party you were at not to long ago. You were staring at the presents and holding a plate of cake in your hands.**

" **Hey, (y/n)! Come join in on the party." Your best friend calls out to you while you are standing by the presents and eating cake.**

" **But i'm eating cake, beside I want to see what my presents are", You shout back to them.**

" **Oh, come on", they begin, "We still got an hour left of the party. You got plenty of time to see what they are. So come join the rest of us doing all these other things." You agree to the conditions and join in on the fun. The next thing you know is that your parents come ruining your birthday party, destroying everything and killing all your friends, and killed your best friend last, and then grabbed you by the neck, pull out a knife and stab you in the chest.**

 **You then wake up screaming and break into a cold sweat. "Oh. It's just a dream", you said to yourself. You try to catch your breathe and then you realize that you're in a room that you don't remember walking into. You get up and start looking around the room to see how or who brought you here. You then spot a piece of paper that was lying on the nightstand next to the bed. It said, "Come down stairs so we can talk." You were unsure if you wanted to go down stairs, but you had no choice and went downstairs. When you are halfway down the stairs, you realized that this staircase seems familiar, so you stop and think for a minute. After thinking for a while, you finally remembered. They were the stairs of the building where it planned to be the operations of the kira investigation. When you realized that, you got really surprised that the mythical creature sent you to the world of Death Note. You crouch down to get a hold of yourself and to think things through.**

 **You quickly looked through the gaps of the staircase to see if your theory was correct. Just as you thought, there surely was (y/f character) sitting there in front of the multiple screens for each room in the building. You suddenly freaked out and hugged your legs, thinking of what to do. You then suddenly remembered about your best friend and quickly pulled out your phone. You see so many messages from your friend. "Oh crap, I am screwed", you whispered to yourself. You try to message your friend but your phone kept saying 'Insufficient Message'. "What the hell, why won't you let me send my message you damn phone", you whispered yelled to yourself. You then remembered about the mythical creature and what it said about talking to your friends back in the world you used to be in. You erased the message and typed 'I'm sorry for not showing up at your door. I decided I would live on my own far away and I want you to take care of my things for me. And don't worry I will still talk from time to time, but I won't be able to video chat because my phone won't support that anymore. And if you don't mind, could you tell everyone else the same thing? Thanks, and I will talk again when I get the chance. Bye for now ^w^.'**

 **You pressed the send button and hoped it would send. A messaged popped up and said 'Sufficient Message'. You breathed a sigh of relief and put your phone away. You begin to walk down the stairs and walk up to the group of characters from your favorite series, Death Note. You had no idea what you were going to do or how you were going to react. So you just waited to see what would happen. You cleared your throat and they all turn around to see who was the one that cleared their throat. You then began to speak to introduce yourself.**


	4. AN: My apologies for the absence

**I know it has been just about a year since I last updated this fanfiction. Honestly, I have no excuse for my a** **bsence** **and for not updating this. I'm sorry for doing this and keeping you on a cliffhanger like this. I will soon get back to writing out this story as soon as I can. Just, hold on a little longer for my next update. It might take awhile since I still have school to attend to and the less free time I currently have...でも、がんばります！「But I will do my best!」  
**


End file.
